Looking Glass Door
by kselzer
Summary: What if, it wasn't a Looking Glass Alice went through? What if, Hatter and Alice met a little earlier in the story? How would it change things? This was written for KittyInaz writing challenge. I didn't place :(, but I still enjoyed writing it.
1. Chapter 1

March Writing Competition

Quote: There is always a door leading into a world filled with…

Fandom: Alice (2009)

Characters: Alice and Hatter

Rating: T

Title: The Looking Glass Door

I was very confused; this was nothing like the story. My family was descendants of the original Alice. I've heard my great-grandmothers story every night since I was born. Every time it was a Looking Glass, a mirror, Alice had traipsed through, but that certainly wasn't what had happened today.

I woke up just like every other day and went to work at the Dojo, just like always. However, that's where the day went wrong. I was leaving the Dojo, on my way home for dinner with my mom, when the sound of fighting came from ahead. I sped up my walk and looked down the alley as I passed. Down the dimly lit alley I noticed a man with shocking white hair holding a younger gentleman against the brick wall.

"Hey!" I began running towards the duo. Two men materialized from the shadows. They grabbed the man being held against the wall before shoving him into a waiting van. Picking up my pace, but just missing them. Noticing that something had dropped from the abducted man I bent to pick it up. A round jewelry box. Grandmother used to have something very similar. Finding the catch on the side; I twist it open and a ring falls out. Placing the ring on my finger and the box in my pocket I began chasing after the van. I found the van not a block away parked in front of an abandoned warehouse. I cautiously approached the door. As soon as my hand touched the knob I knew something was off. Before I could react, the door swung open and I began falling.

The suddenness of the fall snatched the breath from my lungs. After a few moments I was able to catch my breath and really notice my surroundings. I was quick to notice this was, again, nothing like my ancestors adventures. Instead of furnishings of a home, like the rabbit hole, here, there was nothing but white, like white noise come to life.

"Hello is anyone there," I call out. The only response is the wind continuing to blast past my ear. Several more moments passed. What seemed like hours ago I was on the streets and now I was in a sea of nothingness. As soon as I relaxed into the fall, I crashed to the ground; knocking the breath out of my lungs again.

Standing and looking around, I found myself in another warehouse; standing atop a patch of grass. I began walking forwards before realizing the rooms were changing. At a dead end, I looked around before bumping into a table with a bottle materializing in front of me. I look at the tag. "Drink me," had me quickly replacing the bottle. "Nope, after those stories no way am I making Alice's mistake." The sound of a door slamming made me whirl around. And then, a nightmare came true; the walls started closing in on me, quite literally.

"Ah shit!" The walls closed so much that I ended up having to lie on my side, knees pulled to my chest, like a baby. As my eyes adjusted I noticed a slip of light around the bottom edge of the walls. Acting quickly I pulled the hair pin from my hair and began running it along the seam. Finally, encountering something I assumed to be a lock, I jiggled the pin until, whoosh, the bottom fell out, me along with it.

Body reacting on its own, my arms shot out, fingers grasping and clinging on to the handle of the box.

"Flying! How are we flying?"

I look up and see some flying contraption carrying more boxes like the one I am in. Looking down I see a body of water with land nearby. I contemplate letting go, but, "No, I can't do it. I can't let go!"

"Oh you better let go, that is if you don't want to end up one of them." My head jerks up and I see a man crouched on top of my box. He's wearing a leather jacket and has a porkpie hat tilted jauntily on his head. He raises his eyebrow and points to a nearby box.

"Now them, they're going to be drained dry. And, so will you if you don't let go."

"But, I've got a thing about heights! And a fall from her could kill a girl!"

"Nah, it won't kill you, and look, I'll jump wi'd you."

My breath is leaving in huffs and puffs. I'm sure within the next few moments I'll be hyperventilating. I look around me again, but I know I don't won't to be drained; of what I'm not sure, but it sounds terrible. I look back up to the man perched on my box and give a quick nod to his idea.

"Ok pretty lady…"

"Alice. My name is Alice."

"Ok Alice, my name is Hatter. When I count to three, on three, we'll jump." I nod my head again. I listen as he starts counting. When he gets to three I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and let go.

We splash down in the water and I quickly swim up for air. Hatters head pops next to mine.

"Ok, now we swim for shore."

"Wait," I pant while treading water, "how can I trust you, how do you know about this place?"

"I am a Tea Shoppe owner. You are an oyster. I know how to get around because I'm from here. You can trust me, because if I meant to hurt you I would have left you on the Scarab."

"Fine, let's go." We began to swim back towards the city. We finally make it back and haul ourselves onto land. Just as we are getting out another Scarab passes by, its light shining on my arm burning a green design into the inner section of my left arm.

"Yeah, that won't be coming off. That's how the White Rabbit marks their catch. Let's get back to my shop and we can clean up. Along the way, you can tell me why you here in Wonderland.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the long delay. I've had part of this written for a while but not enough to post. This story is still in progress. Thank you to my readers, both new and old including those who continued to favorite/follow and review.**

We finally reach shore and haul ourselves up. He shakes like a dog, rings out his shirt and stuffs his porkpie hat back on his head.

"Alright now, we'll head this way and make our way back to the Tea Shoppe."  
"Wait, why are you helping me?"

"Do I need a reason to help a pretty lady in a very wet dress?"

Alice is quick to cross her arms over her chest and shake her head no.

"Well then, let's get a move on so we can get you dry."

He grabs her by the elbow and begins to lead her through the winding streets. They have to climb up and down a few ladders to get there, prompting Alice to ask "Why couldn't they build the city on the ground?"

"Well, that would just be boring wouldn't it? And besides, not enough room to spread out, but plenty of room to build up."

They walk for a few minutes before reaching his Shoppe. He takes them in the backway so as to avoid the craziness and anyone from possibly thinking she's an oyster. Of course, the backway requires another ladder up to the door. They finally make it up to the door, Hatter entering first before turning around to pull Alice up.

"I am not a fan of those ladders," she says, her teeth chattering.

"Here," Hatter says heading to a clear closet. He looks at her, looks at the closet, back to her and then pulls a coat from the closet. He walks it back over to her and lays it over her shoulders.

"There, now, why don't you tell me how you came to be here and why you were awake in the Scarab?"

"Scarab, is that what the flying beetle is called?"

"Yes, that is what the 'flying beetle' is called."

"Oh, well, it does look similar to the Egyptian beetle. And, the Egyptian beetles are flesh eaters. Didn't you say the people in the other boxes were going to be drained? Drained of what?"

"Well, you see, Oysters, like you, have this shiny pearl inside of them and you are drained for that shiny pearl."

"Humans don't have pearls inside them," Alice vehemently states.

"Well, not necessarily a pearl, but your emotions. See, Wonderlanders, that's us, can't have emotions on our own, at least not ones as strong as a humans. So, the Queen has humans drained of their emotions to give to the Wonderlanders in order to keep them under her control. And, you never told me, why you are here and how you were awake in the Scarab."

"I didn't drink the bottle that said "Drink Me." I'm guessing that's why I'm still awake. As to why I'm here; I was on my way home from work and heard screaming coming from on alley. I went to help the person, but others attacked the man and threw him in the back of a van. As they drove away I noticed a box that had been dropped. I picked it up and chased after the vehicle."

"A box was dropped, you say? Can I see the box?"

"Sure," Alice says handing it over. Hatter immediately opens the box via the secret catch and seems disappointed when he doesn't find anything in it. She puts the hand with the ring in the coat pocket and asks him, with a hint of confusion in her voice, "oh, I didn't know it opened. What was supposed to be in it?"

"Nothing, just a ring."

"Oh, well anyways, when I chased them into a warehouse I put my hand on the door and it felt off, different. Before I could let go I was falling through a white fog. I landed in another warehouse and then escaped from the Scarab. That's when I ran into you."

"Why did you keep running after the man was kidnapped, why not contact someone who could help?"

"The police wouldn't have been able to do anything. By the time they got there the people would have been long gone. I thought if I could catch up with them then I might be able to do something. But I didn't reach him in time and now I've wound up here."

"Yes, well I do know someone who might be able to get you back home, but we will have to make a deal with him. Do you have anything you can trade?"

"No, all I have on me was twenty dollars."

"Dollars? The paper you Oysters trade with? No, that's worthless here in Wonderland."

"You've said Wonderland a few times now. Is this the same Wonderland that's in the children's books?"

"Does this seem like the children's books?"

"No, nothing has been like the books."

"That's right."

"Nothing like what my ancestor described," Alice whispered to herself.

"What's that?"

"Nothing," Alice says a little louder, "nothing like the books."

"Well, we need to figure out what you can trade, because the Dodo won't talk to you if you have nothing to trade."

"I do have this ring," Alice says hesitantly, pulling it out from her pocket.

"That's the Stone of Wonderland!" Hatter exclaims.

"The Stone of Wonderland?"  
"Yes, the stone controls the Looking Glass, letting everyone come and go from Wonderland. It's the connection between your world and this one."

"But, I didn't come through a Looking Glass."  
"You didn't?"

"No, I came through a door; the door to the warehouse."

"Well, that's just weird. Maybe we can ask Dodo; I'll bet he knows why it was a door on your side and not a mirror like it is on this side."

They head back down the ladder and off towards what Hatter calls The Great Library. Walking along the raised streets was very unnerving. Luckily Hatter is an observant person. He put himself to the outside and distracted her with questions of Aboveland, as the Wonderlanders called her home.

After reaching the Great Library and giving the password, a poem Alice recognized from her great-grandmothers stories, they were lead into a bus elevator. The sudden drop set Alice's nerves off again. Hatter looked on with sympathy and a smidge of humor, motioning for her to give it a second when they reached the bottom level. A person called Owl met them at the bottom with a shot gun pointed straight at their chests. A quick glance behind showed the man, Duck, also pointing a gun at them.

"Aww, common you guys," laughed Hatter.

"You know the rules Hatter," muttered Owl in a shaky voice. "And keep that sledgehammer of yours where we can see it," she said.

"Alright guys. We're just here to speak with Dodo"

"Well, he doesn't want to speak with you 'Atter," Duck mumbled.

"Oh, he'll want to speak with me when he sees what I, we, brought. And here's something for you and the others," he ends with puling a block of cheese from his pocket.

"Real cheese," Owl squealed. "Okay Hatter, this way."

Walking along the balcony Alice can't help but notice the multitude of people below.

"Is that the 'others' you were speaking of," she questioned Hatter.

"Yes," he whispered, "refugees who want nothing to do with the Queens' way of life."

"You're playing both sides," Alice gasped with sudden realization.

"Have to do what it takes to survive here Alice," he responded with a grimace.

She could only look at him and wonder what had gone so drastically wrong since her great-grandmothers last visit. They reached a large wooden door which Owl opened slowly, dramatically.

"What? I asked not to be disturbed unless it's an emergency," an arrogant voice called from a high back leather chair, it's back to them.

Stumbling and spluttering Duck said, "Hatter here to see you Dodo. He says he's got something important."

"He does, does he," the voice says while slowly turning the chair around. A robust man with plenty of facial hair and sarcasm greets them.

"Hello Dodo, my friend here needs to get back to Aboveland and I thought of you and your resourcefulness."

Alice thought, "That's so not what we came here for."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Hatter. Does your friend have a name?"  
"Yeah, it's…"

"Alice, my name is Alice."

"Alice," Duck and Owl gasp.

"Alice, the Alice of Legend?" Dodo adds.

"Of course she's not the Alice of Legend. She'd be dead by now. It's been over 100 years and humans don't live that long."

Alice wanted to correct him and say that the Alice, her great grandmother, had actually lived a very long time as some of the wonderland magic had been absorbed over her many trips. Now didn't sound like a good time though so she wisely kept her mouth shut.

"Show them the ring Alice," Hatter said, turning towards Alice. "This will help get you home," he encouraged.

"That's not what we came here to discuss Hatter. We came to discuss…"

"But you need to get home Alice. That's more important than your constant curiosity. It did kill the cat you know."

"However, satisfaction brought it back, Hatter."

"Enough," shouted Dodo, pointing his own gun at the pair. "You are wasting my time. Unless you have…"

"Here," Hatter thrust her hand with the ring forward.

"Hey!"

"The Stone of Wonderland," Dodo muttered. "Give it to me!"

"No."

With a cock of his gun, "give it to me now."

Hatter pushed her behind him. "You can't speak to her like that."

A confusing few seconds passed where a gun went off and suddenly the two of them were running back to the elevator bus. They finally made it to the top after Hatter punched Dodo with his sledgehammer of a fist and directed her on which buttons to push.

As soon as they exited Alice rushed off needing time to herself. Curosity and puzzle solving were two things she seemed to excel at. One of her professors even called it otherworldly. When she mentioned this to her great-grandmother, the original Alice, she just smiled and said it must be a gift.

Of course the puzzle was ringing a bell in her head and she tried to deal with it as she always has, by herself. Hatter interrupted her thoughts by telling her she couldn't just run off; that there were no go places in Wonderland.

After talking her down off a ledge, almost literally, they began the long trek back to his Tea Shoppe. Along the way they discussed how off topic they, or Hatter as Alice constantly mentioned, had gotten with Dodo.

Just as she was going to go around the corner to enter his shop, Hatter threw out an arm and shoved her back around the corner.

"Hey," she began to shout in protest, right before his hand clamped down over her mouth. She was just about to use her moves on him when she noticed his back was to her as he peered around the corner. He turned back to her abruptly.

"The men you followed through the door, what did they look like?"

"Two were in black suits. They were dragging a blond haired man dressed all in red. The man I originally noticed was in a black suit too. He had long blond hair and a white rabbit on his lapel."

"Suits, the Queens' men. They must have noticed you following them. And they somehow followed your trail here. And they have brought with them a person I thought long dead, the March Hare. He has a nose for tracking." The whole time Hatter had been whispering. He peeked around the corner again before roughly grabbing her and dragging her towards the docks.

"We should get out of here, now," he said. He moved with a sense of urgency when he looked back and saw the Hare on his trail.

"We need to get to my smuggling boat."

It took a few tries to get the boat started and then they were off, pulling away from shore and the March Hare just in the nick of time.


End file.
